I'm the Demon not You
by Fineprint55
Summary: What if Clary was taken from the Institute and tortured for four years in a underground chamber? In those four years she found out that she was a demon not Sebastion or Jace she was. In the chambers she finds Demitri who is also a demon ,but why were they taken there. When they get out they learn that they are in the in England. Will she ever be able to cope with her inner demon?
1. Chapter 1

**I have come up with another story I will finish the other story today or tomorrow. I have thought about this for a while now but I just didn't know if I should write it but I hope you will like it. As always these characters belong to Cassandra Clare.**

Clary's POV

Have you ever felt alone like you didn't have any one to clutch to? I think we all have in one way or another. I have felt that way for two years now well at least its hard to keep count when you haven't seen the sun or moon. I have been tortured for four years but I've only felt utterly alone for two of those years . Then I met Demitri. How I got here is a mystery all I remember is waking up next to a boy named Jace going on a run and then I found myself in a room filled with thousands of others chained up to walls like me. In the two years I have spent here I have learned that I am a demon not a shadowhunter with extra angel blood but a demon so that means Sebastion is not the demon or Jace but me. I have lived down here for four years going on five I think that if I ever get out of this Hell hole I don't know what it will be like is my brother still threating to take over the world and is Jace still in love with me or have they all moved on without me? I have been chained to the wall for a year before they took and interest in me and started to experiment and thats how I found out I was a demon but thats a story for another time. I guess I should tell you who I am my name is Clarissa Fray or Morgenstern I haven't seen myself in the mirror all the years but I have bright red hair and green eyes I am still wearing running close but barely and I am as skinny as a stick because they feed us a piece of bread each week. I have found that if you have a friend that it is not as painful as you think ,because you have someone that is their to help you forget about the pain. Demitri is the one that helped me more than himself he arrived two years after me he was placed by me and we confort each other after they bought us back from the back room as we call it. I'm not sure were we are but it's got to be far enough were you can't here the screams of the people that call out for help. I haven't thought about my past life for a while now but sometimes I will go back to them in my mind but its usaully to painful.

Demitri has Black hair that is now in is eyes and blue eyes they don't hold any life in them he doesn't have the same hope he had when he first got here when he got here he was determined to get out one way or another ,but he lost it after a year but then again who hasn't? I know who has the new comers we usaully get hundred every month because people die of each month. We are all packed in one room probabaly the size of a school gym but everything is bare we sit and sleep on gray concrete floors and the wall are aslo gray and conctrete. Sometimes they don't remove the dead so they sit there and stink till they remove them. Demitri is the only thing that has kept me going for the years we used to try to make stupid jokes and we talked about what we wanted to be if we weren't shadowhunters or in are case now are only half way demons but we still change into are demon forms but we haven't yet because they haven't awaken are full demon yet so when we are supposed to change we don't ,because only half of are demon is awoken and it hurts like hell because that part of us still tries to change. At this momment Demitri is in the back room and i'm sitting here listining to he's screams ,because I can't do anything about it I try to focus my mind on something else but I can't because all my nerves have taken control of my body and I can't help but listen till there done and drag him out and chain him up. I haven't been taken into the back room for a week now and it's been great giving the conditions. Demitri on the other hand has been in twice and it kills me that I can't do anything to help him all I can do is wait till he comes out and confort him. When he is draged out a few hours later hes so bloody you think he wasn't even alive till they chained him up again and I was there by his side before you could blink and when you saw his chest going up and down barely you knew he was alive.I put his head in my lap and talk to him and he stares at me and listens.

I sit there till he falls asleep we don't fall alseep at the same time he sleeps and when he wakes up I sleep because if they take one of us we want to be there when I or he comes back to make sure we'll make it through the day or night. I sit thier and look at the people that are chained up and they look lifeless I am one of the few that have survived four four years the rest have died of some lasted longer than others ,but most lost hope and some were beaten because they stole , some gave up and starved themselves , and some tried to fight and were punished they took them in the back room and they never come out.I sit tgere till Demitri wakes up and his blue eyes land on me and he smiles and tries to sit up but fails.

" Hey " He says but it's barely audible.

" Hey how are you feeling " I reply

" Well I would be lying if I said I felt fine so I'm not going to do that the truth is I feel like shit " He said a grin playing along his lips.

" Don't we all " I said with a weak smile before he can reply the doors open from the back room and the room goes silent. They bring out the women and chain her up and look around the room for the next one there going to take into the back room I set Demitri's head back on the floor slowely and scoot back to my lay there eyes on me then look away and point a man that is sitting across from me and they drag him out. Hours later they here banging on the top floor and if their is one. Then a guy jumps down followed by the two men he ooks bhind them and pulls out a dagger he kills one of them but while he was doing that the other man pulled put a lighter and lit the whole place on fire. The last thing I saw was red everywere and the man searhing for surviours and then everything blurred together and went dark.

I hope you like and don't hate if you don't like . I just wanted to give this story a chance so I will finish my other story today or tomorrow. **If you do like it I will post more of this story and make the chapters longer.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chapter and like I said before I will update my other story but right now I want to right this one. This belongs to Cassandra Clare and thats it on with the story!**

Clary's POV

I woke up freezing my back was cold. When I felt around looking for something. When I found something I used it to turn myself around. When I turn myself around after serval tries I look at the person it's Demitri. I them scurry of the ground I check his heart first and he's still breathing. His eyes flutter open after I shook him for at least the tenth time. He smiles up at me like he always

"Hi " He says if we didn't almost get burnt to crisp.

" Hi how are you feeling" I say

" I'm still felling like shit " He says with a smile. We sit there like that for a few momments till he starts to tug on my arm and nods his head telling me to look behind me. I wip my head around to look at the same man that jumped down into the basement ,but not really a man at all he looks like he's 17. He pulls himself of the wall that he was leaning on and comes over and sticks his hand out.

" Hello I am Elijah" He says in a thick English accent.

" Who are you" I say gurding Demitri's body with my own.

"That's no way to speak to someone ecpically sense they saved your life" He said taking his hand back. He had black hair and gray eyes he was tall and well built but not well built to be ugly he was actually quite good looking. He looks over my shoulder to see Demitri.

"I don't think he's in very good condition" He said trying to make his way over to him.

" Oh, really I didn't seem to notice" I said feeling brave.

" If you would let me help him he wouldn't be in such bad conditions " He said "May I" He added gesturing toward Demitri. I finally gave in and let him get to him . He kneeled down and put his hand on him and started to chant words that sounding something to do with cheetos I couldn't really make out what he was saying it sonded like he was mumbling under his breath which he guess was that he was a warlock,because he had a mark on his back and don't all warlocks have something to mark them so you know their warlocks? What amazes me his he acually healed him because when his hand left Demitri's shoulder he sprang to his feet and was in a fighting stance before you could even blink.

" So do you trut me I mean I did save your life but I still didn't think you fully trusted me " He said leaning up against the wall again.

" Are you a warlock?" I said just to be sure that I'm right.

"No, I'm not I'm actually a demon like you two " He says while pointing to the two of us.

" My turn to ask question. Are you coming with me or are you going to stay here and get killed" He said picking up a bag I didn't notice till now.

" Why would we get killed and were are we?" I asked looking around.

" Well we are somewere close to York, England I think and both of+ you need to come with me ,because their are alot of shadowhunters around here luckily you don't smell like a demon but you soon will" He said and I didn't want to die just yet so I grabbed Demitri's hand and we ran after him.

Jace's POV

It's been four years since I've seen Clary we all think she ran away because she went out for a run and never came back. I missed her but that doesn't keep me from living a little. When she was left we were all destroyed ,but apparently she didn't want to be here so she left she didn't take anything just left the people that loved her. At first we looked for her but she was no were to be found she had simply just fallen of the planet it seemed liked. When she first left I wouldn't believe it wasn't Clary to just leave she wouldn't leave without saying goodbye or at least she would have left a note ,but after two years she never came back so we had to move on. Magnus still thinks something happened ,but he to couldn't find any trace of her. I got lost on my thought but who wouldn't it's not like we have any thing better to do I mean you really can't do anything on a plane. I guess I should tell that we were sent by the clave to check out some burning of a building apparently mundanes shadowhunter and demons were found in the remains so me and Izzy got stuck with the job. I sit there reading a book not even sure what the name was something Izzy is making me read I'm just looking at the pictures I thinkits about a princess or something.

"Do you like " Izzy said taking her eyes away from her pink nsils she was painting.

" I love it " I said sarcasm leaking all through my voice .

" Come on you have to give it a chance " She said clearly annoyed.

" I've been lokking at the pictures and it seems like it should be on Disney Junior " I said looking back at the book.

" Just read it " She said going back to her nails. Why did she want me to read it the world will never know. When we finally get there it was pretty cold ,but it's not to bad. when we get to town It's still alive with peopleand we get lost a couple times.

"What hotel did the Clave say we were staying at" Izzy ask looking down at a map.

" I was hoping you knew " I said finally I spotted a hotel that lookedlike it might be it. As I was walking three peple practically run me over only one stops.

" I'm terribly sorry" He says then run after the two before they can dissapear into the crowd I see a glimse of red , but I ingnore it and walk to hotel Izzy finally catching up to me.

**That was the second chapter I bet you already new that. I hope you liked and I will updat soon. My other story I will finish sometime I don't know when but I will I promise. That is it for this chapter. I want to also say thanks to the people reading this story and giving it a chance**.


	3. Chapter 3

**I want to say thank you for the reviews , follows , and the favorites. As usual this belongs to Cassandra Clare and on with the story.**

Clary's POV

I saw him I swear I did. I didn't stop running till I was sure I was out of sight. Demitri must have seen it in me so he kept up with me the whole time. I wasn't sure if Elijah was behind us or not but I still kept running. I don't want them to know that I'm the demon. I run till we reach just out side of the city and then I stop not sure of were I'm going. Elijah is right behind us not even out of breath,

"Were exactly were you planning to go" He ask helping Demitri of the ground he had fallen from exhaustion.

" I'm not really sure I had to get away from the place were I was trapped in for four freakin years" I said frustrated at nothing in particular.

" Ok then, we should find a hotel for the night and then were catch a plan tomorrow" He said looking around for a hotel.

" Were are we going tomorrow" I said spotting a hotel and walking towards it.

" We are going somewere important and thats all you need to know at this second" He said pushing past me. We got are room it wasn't a five star hotel ,it was like a cabin in a way the walls were white and the beds were blue. It had one bathroom and that was it very simple. Demitri and I were sharing a bed and Elijah got his own. We got ready for bed on are way here apperantly had stopped to get us some clothes to change into. I was in the middle I guess you could say the only thing seperating the two beds was the night stand. I let my thoughts wander when I was sure everyone was asleep to all the events that happened ,but I wouldn't allow myself to cry because that only made all memories re surface. I layed there for who knows how long till I gave up and went to the hotel lobby and got something to eat and drink. I sat down on the couch and ate some nuts and drank water I didn't want to go heavy on the food or that would make me sick. I stared at the clock it read 12:45 I decided to try to get a little sleep but my body wouldn't allow me not yet. I walked around the hotel before I got tired and went back to the room Elijah was sitting up in bed with the lamp on and was reading a book. When I sat down he didn't look up from his book but asked "Were have you been?"

" I was looking around " I said trying to see the title to what he was reading.

" Shouldn't you be sleeping " He says setting his book down face down so I couldn't see it he knew it was bugging me.

" Shoudn't you " I said laying in bed.

" I should but I couldn't " He said laying in his own bed and turning off the lamp.

' Thank you " I said

" For what?' He said and I could tell he was raising his eyebrow.

" For getting us out of that hell hole what else " I said while closing my eyes.

" Your welcome" He said and then silence and before I knew it I was alseep.

I woke up to sun blaring in my eyes.

" What are you doing " I said to Elijah holding open the curtains.

" It is time to hit the road we need to be at the airport by one I think " He said Demitri walking with a half eaten banana hanging out of his mouth.

" Were are we going?" I asked rolling of the bed on to the hard concrete floor.

" We are going to Russia " Demitri said picking me up and throwing me over is shoulder walking down to the lobby to check out with Elijah trailing behind us.

Once we checked out we headed into the bust steets an headed to the airport. When we got the palce were are plane we were going on. were seated in a three seater I was in the middle while Demitri got the window and Elijah got the aisle seat were he kept complaining when someone walked by because they would hit his elbow. When we finally landed he had had enough with people pushing him around because when we landed and people started to get out of there seats he started to push his way all the way to door of the plane and said, " Thats for pushing me! " He yelled so everyone could hear him Demitri just stared at him like he was crazy then burst out laughing and I soon I joined in when he got run over by the people trying to get past him. When we got to the door of the plane we helped up Elijah who was saying how peolple had no respect these days. We went and caught a bus to who knows were.

" Were are we in Russia " I said taking a seat.

" Omsk city , Russia to be exact " Elijah said looking out the window.

" Why are we here " I said trying to see what he was looking at.

" We are here to get you guys turned into real demons " He said standing up from his seat. That made me sit back and think I didn't want to become a Demon. I look over at Demitri and he had gone very still and a little pale. I grab is hand a to give him a little resurrence. Elijah must have fealt that that atmosphere had changed because he turned and looked at us with concerened eyes.

" It's not going to hurt"He said taking a seat again but that wasn't what I was worried about but I wasn't going to let him know that.

" How did you become a demon or were you born one " I asked.

" Well you were born one but you didn't know and I didn't know either " He said

" How did you find out" I said nudging his shoulder

" That is a story for another time not on a bus " He said getting up and pulling me up with him. I didn't let go of Demitri's hand because one it was very busy here and I didn't want to get lost again. It was like a kindergarten safty line I held on to Elijah and I held on the Demiti and while we weaved are way through the crowd bumping into people occasionally.

" Were are we going " I said holding on tighter I didn't want to be taken again I didn't want to be held ina basement for four years.

" Just on the outskirts of town not that far" He must have felt my anxiety because he also held on to my hand tighter and added, " Were fine " Demitri also looked like he was on the verge of panicking. We finally made it after twenty minutes of almost having a break down.

" You guys ok " Elijah says turning around.

" Were fine " Says Demitri running a hand through his hair.

" Ok well we're here" he points to a not so impressive house that apparently no one can see but us.

"It looks like a barn of some sort " I said

" It will have to do for now so meet your new house" He said walking in and Demitri and I trailing behind.

The sun was starting to set I hadn't even noticed.

" We will go shopping for clothes tomorrow for now wear these " Elijah said handing us some sweatpants and a t-shirt.

" Were are we sleeping " Demitri said.

" There are two rooms upstairs and one down here you guys can have the two upsatairs and I'll take the one down here." He said going into one room as we head upstairs. The rooms weren't that big and we decided to share one just because we weren't used to having being seperated and having to fend of the nightmares by are selfs. The next thing you know it I was pulled into a dream.

"_ please don't hurt me please " I beg as he crouched down in front of me._

_" It's just going to hurt a little ok little red " He said as he pulled up my shirt._

_" What are you doing to me " I said silent tears flowing down my face._

_" I'm just going to brand you so we know your one of us " He said has he applied it. I didn't feel it at first but the burn had spread through my intire back it fealt like I was screaming at the time I just didn't know it till I felt him slap meand telling me to shut up._

I was then being shaken awake and being pulled into strong arms.

"Your ok your ok " It kept repeating. I looked up and it was Demitri and Elijah was sitting on the edge of the bed with concered eyes. It felt so real I can still feel it being burned into me. I cry into Demitri shoulder as he rubs my shoulder in a circler motion. Wesat like that for a while till the sun started to rise and Elijah got up and said we needed to get ready.

" Ready for what?" I asked finally sitting up.

" Well today you will become a full demon of course " Then he got up and walked out of the room.

That is it for that chapter I hoped you liked it!


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back didn't you miss me? On second thought don't answer that but as always this belongs to Cassandra Clare so on with the story.**

Clary's POV

They slowely got dressed with the clothes that Elijah had bought them. The air was tense but Elijah made an effort to clear it but I wasn't really listining and I don't think Demitri was either. We ate in silence we did everything in silence before we had to leave.

" Is it going to hurt" I said I know he answered this before and I know he wasn't being honest about it when he said it.

" I'm not going to lie it hurts like hell but you probabaly have had worse " He said with a sad smile. I didn't respond when it was time to leave I took his hand in mine and same with Demitri's. We weaved are way through the crowds of people and before I knew it we were in the middle of no were.

" Were are we?" I asked while taking my hands out of theres and looking around. It was like a field with a creek and a few cows spread out here and there.

"We are very close to are destination I just can't locate were it is " He said deep in thought.

" What kind of demon are you " I asked out of curoisity I hadn't given much thought on what demon I would be.

"I am a lower demon which is a Eidolon demon which means I can shap shift and I am pretty sure you two are also Eidolons " He said turning around sharply and walking in that direction.

We walked for what seemed like hours but we stoped at a shack in the middle of no were just randomly sitting there. Elijah started to walk toward it but Demitri stopped him.

" This is were we are going to change he said " Looking at the place confused.

" Yes it is " He said dragging Demitri with him. I stood there frozen in place I didn't want to be a demon not yet and not anytime soon. they stopped at the door and looked back at me. Elijah sent Demitri in more like pushed him in and came back to me but I wouldn't move. I stood there staring at nothing in partuiclar. Eligah nudged me to try to get me to do some movement.

" Come on Clary you can't stay here forever its going to be fine " He says and adds " Demitri and I will be there the whole time I promise I wont leave your side " He took my hand in his and started to walk toward the door I was forced to follow.

Jace's POV

Izzy and I walk through the ruines of another building that was burned down two days ago near the other one. Three buildings burned down in the same area and around the same times thats all we had when we return to the Clave.

" Jace over here " Izzy said looking up at Jace

" What " I said walking over there

" There are footprints leading toward the streets " She says pointing to the tracks that leadto the busy streets. The house was glamoured so no one would see it.

" They end right when you get to the streets so it didn't really help but there were three people either the people that were responsible for the burnings or there were some that did survive the fire either way we haveto find them before we have to report back to the Clave. They will be unhappy if we come back with no evidence. The next thing to do is see if anyone saw them running away and they couldn't have gotton that far.

We asked for hours random people some people claimed they saw them but couldn't give us any detail other than there were two boys and a girl. We wondered around the city hoping to catch sight of them but ended up empty handed. We came across a hotel next to a shop and Izzy just had to just go inside so I decided to go in the hotel just to see if they had been there it was worth a try.

" Hey there you haven't happen to see three people walk in here two boys and a girl " I asked

" We get alot of people in here could you give me more information maybe there age " He replied

"Thats the thing I don't know but I will tell you a couple of names " He said getting out a guest book.

" We have three people and a guy rented the two bed room under the name Demitri " The guy said the name didn't ring a bell. I thanked the man and went back outside to meet Izzy.

" Do you name a guy named Demitri " I asked Izzy as she came out of the sore wih ten different shopping bags,

" He used to be a shadowhunter and then went missing two years ago " She said handing the bags to me.

" How do you know that " I said.

" Mom said it before we came here she gave us a list of all the people that went missing if you would've paid attention then maybe you would rember " She replied going into another store.

He must have gotton out maybe there had to be a ton of people named Demitri, right? Who ever it was we had to find himn it was the only lead on the fires we had.

Clary's POV

We walked inside and met up with Demitri. Inside was alot nicer it was like what a inside of a mansion would look like marble floor big chairs big TV. We went to the basement which had red carpet and no furniture just a big emty space. In the middle of the room was a man standing there which Elijah was already in deep conversation with. I ewalked up to them with Demitri they both turned around and faced us.

" Nice to meet you my name is Cain " He stuck out is hand

" Clary and this is Demitri " I took his hand and shook it.

" Why don't you to go to ustairs and get something to eat " As he pointed to the stairs I wasn't hungry but I knew they needed spme space totalk so I took Demitri'shand and led him upstairs before he could protist. Once we made it to the kitchen I went to the restroom. I locked myself in and stood there my back against the door. I stood there for a couple of minutes till I was ready to face the mirror. I looked at my reflection and saw a broken person I still had my bright red hair and still had my freakles but my eyes were now duel green eyes and in these eyes you saw a broken girl who had been locked away and beaten for years. I thought I was going to break right there just starts to cry wich I haven't done in years because it made you weak. I was torn from my thoughts when there was beating on the door.

" Clary are you alright in there " Demitri said throught the door.

" I'm fine just give me a sec " I heard him walk away from the door.

I pulled myself from the counter and went out the door. When I entered the kitchen Elijah and Cain were also in there sitting on the counter.

" Ypu do know there are these things called chairs right "I said gesturing toward the chairs. They just shrugged ther there shouldes.

" So we are turning Demitri first toinight and then we wil turn Clary after " Cain said picking up a apple and biting into it.

" That is if you want to Clary could always go first if that is what both of you want " Eligah added.

" No its fine " said Demitri Cain and Elijah both looked at me and I just nodded.

That night we went into the basement Cain had called ona warlockto help so maybe it would be less painful they had given me the option to stay upstairs but I wanted to see what I would be going through. They warlock finally arrived and went strait to work. The lights were out and it was getting dark i stood there clutching onto Demitri if my life depended on it. The warlock put candles in a wide circle put his spell book on the floor.

" So what are you doingto us exactly " Demitri asked.

"I'm making you turn fully and the spell that makes you turn should be less painful than doing it on your own " He said and went to talk to Cain.

" This is all going to work out you know " Demitri said while making me face him

" How canyou say that we are about tobe turned into demons for gosh sake "I said

" Being deons isn't going to change us you know " Taking both of my hands on his

" How do you know that " I said

" I know because look at Elijag he's a good guy he saved us and even though hes a demon doesn't mean he's evil " He replied

" I learned this the first time I discovered the shadowhunter world that demons aren't good they don't feel at all "I replied in a wisper because I didn't want Elijah to hear.

" Clary you know that is not true more than anybody " He said I just hugged him because he was right Elijah wasn't a bad person and nethier would we once we changed at least I hoped. We stood there me hugging him and his head on top of mine till it was time for him to change.

Eligah and Cain came and stood by me while the warlock instructed Demirtri to stand in the circle he made. I now clutched to Elijah as he wispered that it was ging to be okay but I still didn't believe it. The warlock started to hant for while nothing happened. We stood there and I was beiging to think that it wasn'tging to hurt till Demitrilet out a scream that it souned like someone was illing him painfully. He arched hi back as hhe fell to his knees and started to scream more. I tried to run to him but Eligah heldme back and all I could do was bury my head into Eligah's chest and hold my hears. You could still here him screaming like it was his last day on this planet. When I did look up all the scars that he had covered by using a glamour you could see like a sore thumb you could see were they ripped him and cut him and even branded. He kept screaming till he stared to change into his demon form. The candles were going red now as he stood and arched his back as if popping it but it was really his bones popping. I couldn't watch the rest I hid my face in Elijah's jacket and tried to block out the screaming of my best friend.

Elijah was trying to pry me off of him.

" Its over its all over Clary " I still didn't look just buried my head depper into his jacket

" Clary I have to help Demitri. Clary its okay " He said over and over again but I still couldn't get the images of my best friend going through all that pain as I stood there and watched.

He finally managed to pry me off but I just buried my head into my hands. They carried Demitri out Elijah said that he was going to be out for a while to let the demon settle in and that I would be out to I still didn't want to look I wanted to keep my eyes shut till I had to live what Demitri had to. After they took Demitri upstairs they came back down to prepare for mine. Elijah took me into his arms and kwpt saying that it was okay and that everything would be over before I knew it. I blocked out everything and focused on what he was saying trying so hard to belive every word that he said to me. The warlock finally came over and said he was ready.

" I don't want to this please don't make me " I said cluctching onto his shirt that I thought it might rip.

" Clary its going to be okay I promise I wont leave " He said trying to pry me off again.

" Please no don't let them take me "I said and suddenly I was back in the chambers and I held on tighter to Eligah because he was my life line.

"Clary what are you talking about " He asked taking my face in his to make me look at him.

"Please there going to take me don't let them " I said buring my head back like a little kid.

" Clary I have no clue what your talking about its going to be alright " He said but it wasn't I felt like I was back in the chambers the first time and they were dragging me to the back room.

" There going to take me " I said in a small voice on the verge of tears.

" Clary no one is going to take you I promise Clay I swear it on the angel himself " He said walking me to the circle " Like I said I'll be here the whole time " I finally realed him and he stepped out of the circle. I feel to my knees ready for the pain to begin. The warlock started to chant after a while The pain begin it started at my head. I felt like I had a terribe headache then it increased from there. It went to my stomach I fealt on fire I didn't relize I was screaming because the pain blocked out everything. Thye memories in the chamber that I kept buried inside resurface the pain was much worse than before and I screamed till I couldn't anymore. I felt my back arch and I felt myself change into my demon form then the world went dark.

**Thank you all for all the reviews comments and favorites and till next chapter goodbye.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am back with a new chapter of course. As always this belongs to Cassandra Clare so on with the story****.**

Clary's POV

I hear distant voices on the back round of my deams. The dreams consist of all the years I was in the chamber and some with me and Jace on are dates or of me and the gang. I want to wake up all ready but then again I do have good dreams from time to time. I hear the voices but they sound distant before I was able to figure out the other vices I was pulled into another dream.

" Clary are you ready to go" Jace called from the bottom of the steps. " Jace hold on it takes a while to become perfection " Izzy and Clary both called from the bottom of the steps. " Izzy she is already perfection now hurry up " Jace yelled from the bottom of the steps. They planned to go to Pandemonium it was Clary's first time to go demonhunting and she couldn't wait. The two girls came down the steps and Simon and Jace's jaws dropped. Clary was wearing a black dress that went to her knees and was laced in the back and the front was short and the back of the dress was long she had smokey eye shadow on and light pink lipstick and combat boots. Izzy was wearing a black short dress with heels and was wearing the same makeup as Clary. When the reached the bottom Jace's arms and lips were on Clary's before she had of time to step of the stairs. Izzy cleared her through " Can we go now or do you plan on taking this to the bedroom " Clary's face went red and Jace just laughed. " If you insist Izzy we will surely take it to the bedroom " Said Jace " But I'm afraid we have to go now " He added when Clary glared he shrugged and kissed her again before they left. The scene changed. " Come on red change for us " He shouted into her face. " I... I don't know how" She said. " Well I guess we will have to make you " He said as he bought the whip down on her again. Then it ended and she could still feel Jace's lip on mine and the pain that the whip inflected on me.

Then it ended. I heard the same voices that I had before I was pulled into the dream but this time they were closer and I could tell who they were it was Dimitri and Elijah. I sat there for for what seemed like forever trying to pry my own eyes open and finally I did.

Eligah's POV

I did as I said I would. I stayed by both of there sides for two monthes it took a while for your inner demon to settle in. Demitri woke up on Tuesday I was sitting there reading I really didn't know the name or what it was about something about this girl who ran away from her dad and her mom died at a young age I really wasn't paying attention I had to much on my mind.

" Eligah" I looked up from my book it was Demitri trying to get my attention.

"How are you feeling " I said setting down the book.

" Hungry how long have I been out for " He asked

" Two monthes to be exact lets go get some food " I said and got up too head to the kitchen with Demitri trailing behind me. We ate at least two boxes of pizza in a very short amount of time.

" Hey Demitri what kind of demons are we " He asked they were very strong demons and if they told any shadowhunter they would surely kill them right were they were standing.

" You are a Armaros demon you are a greater demon same with Clary but you aren't a full one so you still have a form you are a fear demon is the best way to put it you can shapeshift into a persons greatest fear." I explained

" So I scare people I don't know how that is a greater demon" He replied " You use people's fears against them and it can be fatal tell me how that is not scary to you " I said he thinks for a moment and then shrugs.

" It just doesn't seem like that great of a power thats all" He said. I get up and make my way back to the room I sit in the chair I was sitting in before Dimitri woke up. Clary is still asleep but she is starting to move a little. " When is she going to wake up and were is Cain, and how did you get pizza delivered in the middle of no were. " Demitri says I glanced back and he is leaning aginst the door frame. " She may wake up tomorrow by the looks of it and Cain went out to town he'll be back in two days maybe , and I have connections. " I said looking back at Clary. She looked so peaceful when she slept like she wasn't afraid even when having a nightmare she looked a little at ease. Dimitri finally went out a got a chair claming he was tired of standing and we sat there for hours waiting for Clary to wake up. I didn't know Clary that well and I didn't know her for long but I wanted to and who wouldn't she was strong considering what she had been through. Demitri finally broke the silence " Why did he go into town " I wondered if he said that to break the silence or if he wa really curious. " He went to go get the latest news on the Clave" I said in return. " Are we still part of the Clave " He said. " Yes and No the Clave doesn't know your demons nor does anybody else so you won't go to Clave mettings but if they need you you will do there dirty work " I replied he just nodded. We ended up falling asleep around one I think in the very uncomfortable chairs I might add.I woke up very sore and so did Dimitri. " Remind never ever to fall asleep in a chair ever again and I mean it " Said Dimitri sliding out of the chair and onto the floor. " Same here I am in the same pain you are. " I replied also sliding on to the floor. We got up after laying there for an hour.I relised that Clary had began to try to open her eyes with no luck. " I think Clary will wake up today no telling when she could open her eyes at any second now " I said. We got breakfest and then wnet back to waiting around noon we finally got to see her green eyes again.

Clary's POV

I wake up to Elijah and Dimitri standing over me it looked like I was the ost famous person alive. " Why the hell are you guess looking at me like that " I said trying to sit up only to be hit with a wave of dizziness and I relize how hungry I am I felt like I could eat out a entire grocery store if I could. " Well you've been out for two monthes how else do you want us to look at you " Eligiah said helping me sit up this time. " Two monthes I have been out for two monthes I have to get something to eat now " I said " That is what your worried about is food not us or maybe that your a demon now " Demitri said laying down on the other bed across from mine. I really haven't considered thst I am a demon I know that I should be freaking out and thats what other people would do but I feel a strange since of calmness I'm not worring about the chambers I finally feel at home cheesy but the truth. " No I'm not worring about that because I don't feel any different and I feel like I'm about to starve to death " I said getting up and trying to rember were the kitchen was. " You're not even a little curous to know what type of demon you are " Demitri added Him and Elijah trailing beind me. I finally found the kitchen and started to pull out everything that looked like it would satisfy my stomach. " If you eat that much you'll make yourself sick " Elijah said finally speaking up. I look at what I pulled out and I was pretty sure that it was everything in the kitchen.

" I'm a stress eater " I say putting all the stuff back I wasn't really worried about the chambers or being a demon and I was relaxed but I still felt my inner demon settling in. I ended up with a two sandwiches and a glass of water. " So I guess the reasonable thing to ask is what type of demon I am? " I said stuffing the first sandwich in my mouth." You are a armaros demon which means you can make people see thier greatest fear and sometimes scare your victams to their death and you are a greatr demon " Elijah said looking out of breath.

" I thought they didn't have a real form? " I asked now on my second sadwhich. " They don't ,but you aren't a full demon so you still have a form " He replied making a sandwhich for himself. we all ended up making more sandwiches and talking about not the shadowworld but for once like normal teenages sitting around and making chessy jokes and laughing at them.I felt safe for the first time then I had in four years.

Jace's POV

We've looked for two months to whole months and we searched every Demitri it seemed like and we had no luck. " Jace are you even listining " Izzy said snapping her fingers in my face.

" Yes I was listing " I said in a matter of fact tone.

" Then what did I say " She said with her hands on her hips looking bored.

" Something about well something " I said a grin on my face.

" No, you should have been listining I said we are going to Omsk, Russia" She said heading toward the airport.

" Omsk Russia why are we going there " I said trailing beside her.

" We are going there because there are Demitri's there " She said.

" I bet none of them are Demitri " I replied.

" I bet you twenty dollars " She said as we made it to the airport.

" Okay, it's a deal" I held my hand out and we shook on it. We made it onto the flight and as I looked out the window I had a feeling that Isabelle was going to win this bet.

** Okay guys short chapter but I will be writing alot more. I wnt to say the reason I haven't been writing is because I've been grounded and then I have recently been reading The Fault In Our Stars and Vampie Academy which by the way are great. The good news is its spring break and like I said I am going to be writing alot more till next time goodbye.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm back with an update. As always this belongs to the one and only drum roll please Casssandra Clare and guess who doesn't own it another drum role me ,sadly. Enough with the talking or typing on to the story.**

Clary's POV

It's been a few weeks since I had first woken up. My inner demon has stopped fighting me and has settled in. Elijah is helping with the whole process since he went through the same thing. The down side is that he is making us train non stop. When Jace used to train me I was exhausted every single day, but now that Elijah is training us training with Jace was paradise.

" Hey, what lap are you on?" Dimitri ask has he runs to catch up with me.

" I think thirty at least." I reply. Since we are now part demons we have more endurance we could run for days without stopping but unfortunately you have to work you butt off to be able to do that.

" What lap are you on?' I ask.

" Maybe lap thirty two better catch up." He say with a smirk on his face. I then start to sprint around the makeshift track that Elijah made.

" I was kidding you know" I here him yell after me but I could here him laughing. I didn't stop sprinting though even though my lungs and legs screamed at me to stop. We had to run hundred laps today which was more than we have done in a while. Hundred laps wasn't bad because we've had to do worse in the past like running in high heels fifty laps ,I felt really bad for Dimitri that day ,but Elijah always says that we could be thrown into any situation at anytime.

I still think during any situation that Dimitri is very unlikely to be wearing high heels. I run for about another twenty minutes till I'm fully finished. When I was finished I immediately collapsed in the middle of the track which by the way was grass. I laid there for who knows how long till Dimitri also collapsed beside me. Elijah just sat there in a lawn chair while we ran hundred laps with his book he was always reading a classic book. After about an hour I got up pulling Dimitri along with me. "Play along okay" I murmured to Dimitri which he looked puzzled by that but I wanted to go into town I was tired of being cooped up like a chicken.

" Hey, Elijah " I said in the sweetest vice I could possibly make.

" Yes" He said not even looking up from his book.

"Could we possibly go into town" I asked.

" No" He said simply.

" Why not please I am begging you" I fell onto my knees.

" No, Your demon may have settled in but that does not mean you can control it " He said glancing up from his book.

" Well you will be able to control us if anything happens" I said pouting now. He sighed setting his book down.

" If we do we will only be there for an hour and that's because we are running out of food" He said getting up.

" Thank you thank you and thank you" I said Dragging Dimitri towards the house.

" Why are you so eager to get out "Dimitri asked as I dragged him.

" Aren't you tired of being cooped up?' I ask finally to the house.

" Well no my demon isn't settled in yet" He said walking to are room.

" How do you know" I say as I get out some leggings and converse and a T-shirt that is a plain black v neck.

"I don't know I can just sorta tell" He must have seen my confused look because he added "It's hard to explain how do you know that you inner demon has settled in?" He says getting jeans and a white v neck out.

"I don't know I guess I just feel at peace. Cheesy I know but the truth." I said trying to explain how I felt. I felt like I know longer needed to be afraid like the Clary who went through hell is gone and now I am new Clary if that makes since. I still woke up screaming from the years I spent in the chambers but that was it and each time Dimitri or Elijah were sure to be there to calm me. Dimitri had nightmares but he didn't wakeup screaming like me he was stronger ,but I knew that he was still scared even if he didn't show it.

" Well I have yet to feel at peace" He replied " What happens if I want to turn in the middle of the grocery store" He said suddenly panicking.

"You are not going to panic in the grocery store have a little faith in yourself" I said grabbing him by the shoulders and making him look me in the eyes. What I was saying was completely and utterly true he had better self control then any person I knew and if any one was going to break down in the middle of a grocery store it was going to be me. " Besides I'm going to be there the whole time right next to you." I added he nodded his head but he didn't looked convinced.

" Okay,can we go now Elijah is waiting" He said as he now dragged me out of the room.

" You guess do know we aren't going to meet the queen of England what took you so long" He said as we came down the hallway.

" I had to give one of my famous life lessons" I said still being dragged by Dimitri.

" You give life lessons on what?" He said not in a mocking tone but out of pure curousity.

"Stuff " I replied not knowing what really I just said what came to mind in different situaitions.

" She has a talent with words can we go now" Dimitri cut in.

" Yes " Elijah says with a sigh as we head out the front door. The trip to town took about three hours and by the time we got to the last hour I was very car sick.

"I think I need a bag" I said leaning over telling myself to breath. Dimitri was beside me trying to talk to me but all I was thinking was I need to get out of this dam car. Elijah handed a bag over to me,

" Do you want to pull over or something" He asked concern evident in his eyes.

" No just keep driving I think I can make it a little longer" I replied not really believing it as the my vision blurs.

" I'm stopping I can see that it's getting worse." Elijah says turning so the car is in the grass. I jump out of the car and the headache instantly fads away.

" Better " I say to the anxious faces that stare at me.

" Are you sure " Dimitri says helping me on my feet because I had been sitting down.

"I am fine I swear on the angel himself" I say brushing the grass off.

" Well lets give you a few minutes and then we will start driving again" Elijah said concern still showing in his eyes.

" Elijah I promise I'm fine I just needed a breath of fresh air" I said. Then there was a sharp pain in my stomach that made me wince. Both of the boys were beside me in a split second. Every thing felt like it was closing in on me. Eligah saw how I needed space and back off instantly pulling Dmitri with him. I felt like my skin was peeling off. Elijah came forward again and out both of his hands on my head and started to chant it sounded like. Then all the pain faded away and both me a Elijah slumped to the ground. Dimitri was by my side before I could figure out what had happened. He helped me off the ground Elijah was still on the ground as we helped him up.

" What the hell was that I said" Once we got him off the ground.

" Well you could have said thank you " He said getting the grass off of him.

"Thank you, now explain what the hell just happened" I said practically yelling at him.

" Well us demons have a way to control each others changings I guess so I stopped you from changing pretty much" He said not affected that I just yelled at him.

"Oh, so you just took the need to change from me and what was with the chanting" I asked now very curious.

" Yes, I took the need to change from you and transformed it to me and the chanting is in demon language and it helps transfor it." He replied like it wasn't a big deal.

"Then how are you completely fine and how come I wanted to change?" I asked.

"I have been a demon way longer than you so I know how to control it, and for you I don't know maybe the car sickness wanted you to change I really don't have a clue" He said. Dimitri stood there the whole time silent. He had become more silent since he had become a demon he was usaually the one to always add a comment or to ask the questions. I was becoming to worry about him I had become so occupied with myself that I hadn't had time to also look out for him. I felt like I owed it to him because he was the one that got me through all the time we spent in the chambers and if he hadn't I would have rotted there. I hadn't realized that I totally spaced out and that Elijah was snapping his fingers in my face while Dmitri looked at me with concern.

"I am not a injured kitten I'm fine now I promise" I didn't like the looks they were giving me like.

"Okay, so are you ready to go to town now" Elijah asked we both nodded and got into the car. I took Dimmitri's hand and gave his hand a squeeze to reassure him that I was fine and that I was there for him. He got the message because he looked up and gave me a slight smile and nodded.

When we finally got to town I jumped out of the car relived to be out of that death trap called a car. Dimitri saw the look I gave the car because I was glaring at it like it was a person maybe I had insane but a I already knew that but he started to laugh at me so I glared at him to. We walked through the street of crowded people I held on to Dimitri and Elijah's hand as I did when we first arrived here. We finally made it through the crowds of people and to a little store. When we made it inside it was like heaven. For the past few weeks we had lived off of frozen pizza was I hate to say it I think I hate pizza now. There were various types of foods some I hadn't even heard of ,but I went straight to the candy part of the store. Elijah said we could pick out five things each so I chose candy. When we had finally all picked out are five thing Elijah went to go pay because both me and Dimitri had know clue how to speak Russian but somehow Elijah did.

When we got are stuff we headed back to the car weaving are way through the people crowded the was a quick trip but at least we got out of the house. We were still making are way through the crowd both my hands in Elijah and Dimitri's hand they were carring the two bags of groceries even though I offered to help. When we could see the car in sight Dimitri was yanked from my hand. I turned back so fast that I was surprised that my neck didn't snap or something. Dimitri was gone and I had know clue were to find him. Elijah hadn't noticed because he was still tucking me behind weaveing through the last of the crowd.

"Elijah!" I screamed over the crowd. He also whipped around," They took him"I said my voice cracking but I wouldn't allow myself to cry because crying was for the weak.

"Clary who took him?" He said taking my face in his hands and making him in the eyes. His face was clam but his eyes were frantic.

" They found us they must have." I said not keeping my calm at all. Elijah knew what I was talking about because he took my hand and instead of turning back to find Dimitri he started to run to the car.

"Elijah what are you doing we have to go back we have to find him!" I screamed catching some attention. He turned around and looked at me. "I know and we will or I will but we also need to keep you safe. If those are really the people who took both of you they will come back for you ,so while I go search I need you to stay in the car." He sayed oddly calm

"You know I can't do that right.I'm going with you I will not allow him to got hurt I won't. He wouldn't even be here but I made him come so the least I can do is help you find him." I said I could have said more but we were wasting time. "Please" I said begging him.

"Fine" He said he pulled a dagger out of his belt which was concealed by his shirt I gave him a questioning look " You never know when your going to need them" He said pulling out one for himself. He grabbed my hand as we went through the crowd again but this time with more force pushing and shoving are way through.

We search for hours with no luck. When we are going through the route we took before I catch a a glimpse of what looks like Dimitri and start to pull Elijah that way. We end up in an ally way as I see them pull Dimitri in a doorway.

"Elijah" I say looking back at him,"What if he turns into and a demon?" I was worried that if he did that they would kill him and I don't think that I could possibly live through that.

"He won't I'm almost sure of it" He says he than pulls me to him and hugs me "Now lets go and save him okay?" He said whispering into my ear.

"Okay." I said as we broke apart and headed to the door. We walked in and it smelled like a dead animal. I held back a gag and I saw that Elijah did also.

"What died?" I said

'It smells like something had been rotting here for a decade or something like that" Elijah said taking out a flashlight and turning it on because it as really dark.

"You just carry everything with you don't you" I said he turns to face me and gives a grin. We here pleading and turn back to shadowhunter mode or demon mode in are case. We start forward again when I a yanked by my hair.

"Elijah" I yelp I try to grab my dagger with no luck. Elijah turns around and takes out his dagger but doesn't throw it because there is a possibility that it will hit me. Her arm is around my throat so I am quickly loosing air and yes I can tell that it is a girl because she smells of perfume. I think fast and elbow her in the stomach she wasn't expecting it and loosens her grip a little. I take out my dagger and try to dagger her when she grabs my arm. I know this is a risky trick but its the only way I can bet her now I attempt to kick her which she fall for it and grabs my leg. I push off of the floor with all I have and kick her in the stomach. I land in a crouch and before she can balance again I take my dagger and sink it into her stomach. Elijah is there and by the girls side holding her mouth before she can scream. This time I can get a good look at the girl. She has long black hair wearing shadowhunter gear and brown eyes and that's when I realize that it is not the people who took me but it Isabelle Lightwood.

**Okay, that is that chapter I hoped you liked. I also wanted to thank all of you for the great comments they mean a lot and thy make me want to write more and I appreciate that so I will talk to you next chapter.**


End file.
